


One with the Wind and Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elsa is Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, they really are that white," Tooth said. She ran her finger over the edge of Elsa's cheek. "Oh, I wish I had seen these before. They are perfect. Have you ever seen teeth as naturally and perfectly white as these?"

A few of her helpers flew by her, their cheeks pink and small eyes wide. They happily chirped between each other.

"How did you ever get these so white?"

Elsa leaned away from her. "I don't know..." Was this what she was here for? Did she get dragged to North's place to discuss her teeth?

"I just want you to know that your teeth are perfect." Her own cheeks were a shade of pink.

"Uh, thank you," Elsa replied. "I'll take that as a compliment." She forced a smile.

Tooth suddenly looked as though she had sucked on a lemon. "Oh, my apologies! Girls, straighten yourselves up! We have to stay in uniform!" With one last quick smile, she flew away, her helpers behind her.

Well, that was interesting. Now could they tell her what she was doing there? What had she done this time?


	2. Chapter 2

As she wandered, never quite finding a place for herself, she learned some things. One thing she knew was that no matter where she went, nothing felt like home. Sometimes, she would visit that lake, the one where she had spoken to the man in the moon (before he stopped speaking to her). The lake had connected to a large shipyard, but that only caused her to wander longer. Then, time passed and eventually Elsa could not even find the lake any longer.

She also learned more about her emotions. Getting angry brought her blizzards. Bunnymund could complain all he liked, but maybe if he stopped yelling at her then maybe they wouldn't have as much to fight over. When she was happy, she could actually control what kind of snow she made. Sometimes, she brought only a mere sprinkle with promises of more. For a time that at least tied her somewhere, even if she knew that it would never be home. Other times, she covered the land under blankets of snow.

Sometimes, it made people angry. They would complain, and though those people could not see and hear her, she could still hear them.

Then there were the times that people got hurt. Some cases were worse than others. Elsa did not want to hurt anyone, but once she started her winter then she just did not know how to stop it.

But there were those times when people were happy. Snow days came to be her favorite thing, if only to see children smile. Maybe, just maybe, someone would believe in her.

But people would still get hurt. Every year, Elsa tried to make up for them, to make more snow days.

It never worked.

Wherever her home was, she was sure that they did not want her to visit. If she ever did find it again, she was sure that her powers would only be a curse there, just like they seemed to be everywhere else.


End file.
